Pendekatan
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: AU/"Sakura, sebenernya aku—"/Niatnya Itachi, dia mau kalau Sakura itu jadi pacarnya. Sayangnya, yang terlihat di mata justru Sakura punya hubungan dekat dengan sahabatnya sendiri./"Kamu udah berapa lama deket sama Sasori?"/Bahasa semi-baku. RnR?


.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pendekatan oleh Clarette Yurisa**

_AU. OOC. Bahasa semi-baku. __Typo(s). Alur Berantakan._

.

Pendekatan pertama.

Itachi berjalan menghampiri seorang cewek yang lagi duduk di pojok kantin. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu emang udah menyita perhatian Itachi banget sejak sebulan yang lalu. Semua itu awalnya dari acara belajar kelompok Sasuke yang diadakan di rumah mereka. Dari sana Itachi sadar kalau pandangannya gak pernah bisa lepas dari gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

"Sendirian?" Itachi bertanya saat ia berdiri di samping meja Sakura. Anggukan kepala dan senyum manis itu mengudara begitu saja hingga membuat Itachi ikut tersenyum tipis pula. "Kalau gitu, aku boleh duduk di sini gak?"

"Gak masalah kok, Itachi-_senpai_."

Setelah duduk di bangku itu, Itachi memandang wajah Sakura yang masih tersenyum padanya. Dalam hati Itachi menggerutu, pasalnya senyum Sakura justru ngebuat dia jadi gugup gak karuan.

"Itachi-_senpai _udah makan?" tanya gadis itu saat melihat wajah Itachi yang terlihat kebingungan.

Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Udah kok," jawab pemuda itu dengan nada agak ragu.

Kali ini justru Sakura yang kebingungan. "Kalau gitu, berarti Itachi-_senpai_ masih lapar ya? Mau kupesankan makanan?"

Itachi ngeluh; aku tuh kesini bukan buat makan, Sakura-ku sayang. Aku ini sebenernya mau bilang kalau aku suka sama kamu, gitu. Yah, tapi sayangnya kalimat itu gak bisa Itachi keluarin segampang dia ngomong dalam hati.

"Gimana, _Senpai_?"

Anggukan kepala akhirnya Itachi lakukan. Itachi gak tahu apa yang mesti dia lakuin kecuali ngejawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan nge-anggukin kepalanya. Yah, kayaknya Itachi memang gak bisa ngungkapin perasaannya saat ini.

Gagal deh.

.

Pendekatan kedua.

Itachi menatap Sakura yang lagi duduk melingkar bersama temannya yang lain. Sore itu ternyata Sasuke serta kawannya yang lain lagi ngerjain tugas kelompok di rumahnya. Itachi yang barusaja pulang setelah bermain futsal dengan teman-temannya, tentu aja kegirangan setengah mati waktu ngeliat pujaan hatinya ada di rumahnya.

"Ada tugas kelompok, Suke?" tanya Itachi berbasa-basi.

Sasuke yang emang baru nyadar ama kedatangan Itachi, cuma menatap Kakaknya dengan pandangan super malas. "Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa mesti nanya lagi sih. Dasar, Baka Aniki!"

Itachi ngerasa perempatan siku muncul di dahinya. Kalau sedang berdua saja, Itachi sih gak akan ngerasa masalah kalau Sasuke ngatain dia kayak gitu. Masalahnya, Sakura ada di sini. Catat itu! Sakura-nya ada di sini! Aduh, hancur sudah _image_nya di hadapan Sakura. Sasuke emang adik yang gak bisa diharapin nih, gerutu Itachi dalam hati.

Sebenarnya bukan salah Sasuke juga sih, gaisss. Pasalnya Itachi juga yang salah, soalnya dia emang gak pernah bilang ama adik semata wayangnya yang unyu-serem itu kalau dia suka sama gadis mungil berambut merah jambu ini. Wajar banget kan kalau saat ini Sasuke cuek-cuek bebek waktu ngeliat Itachi yang lagi mandangin dia dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sudah mandi sana! Kau bau keringat tahu," kalimat Sasuke kembali membuat Itachi menggeram setengah mati.

Pertama dibilang bodoh. Kalau yang ini sih Itachi masih bisa terima, soalnya semua orang juga tahu kalau Itachi bukan orang bodoh. Masalahnya yang kedua ini yang udah bener-bener gak bisa dia terima. Masa seorang Itachi yang wanginya maskulin gini dibilang bau keringat. _Hell no_! Sumpah deh, kalo aja Sakura lagi gak di sini, Sasuke pasti udah dijitakin Itachi daritadi.

Pada akhirnya, Itachi pergi mandi juga nurutin kalimat Sasuke. Takut juga-lah kalo ternyata omongan Sasuke itu benar. Nanti reputasinya yang sudah hancur gara-gara dikatain bodoh, semakin hancur di mata Sakura karena badannya yang bau keringat. Ogah deh ya! Itachi tentu aja gak akan ngebiarin hal itu terjadi.

Setelah selesai dengan acara bersih-bersihnya, Itachi berjalan menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Ketika Itachi meminum jus jeruk buatannya, Sakura muncul tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya kaget dan tersedak.

"Itachi-_senpai _baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya dengan mata menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang kentara.

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Aku gapapa kok," ucapnya ketika batuknya sudah reda.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Kamu kenapa ke dapur? Haus?" Atau jangan-jangan kamu mau ketemu aku? Sayangnya, itu kalimat cuman bisa Itachi omongin dalam hati. Lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Itachi akhirnya mengambilkan minuman untuk Sakura yang kini tengah duduk manis di kursi meja makan. Dengan wajah yang sumringah banget, Itachi nyodorin gelasnya ke Sakura.

"Makasih ya, _Senpai_," kata Sakura sebelum gadis itu meminum minumannya.

Itachi duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura sambil menatap wajah putih mulusnya Sakura. Sakura yang dipandangin kayak gitu sama Itachi, tentu aja ngerasa agak risih. Dengan hati-hati gadis itu bertanya, "kenapa, _Senpai_? Ada yang aneh sama muka-ku?"

"Kamu cantik banget deh."

Blush! Wajah Sakura yang tadinya berwarna putih, langsung berubah haluan jadi merah. Bahkan merahnya nyaris banget nyaingin warna rambutnya Sasori, salah satu temen deketnya Itachi. Dalam hati, Itachi ngerasa seneng ngeliat wajah Sakura yang merona kayak gini. Bahkan Itachi harus ngakuin kalau Sakura justru makin cantik.

"Sakura," panggil Itachi.

"Ke-kenapa, _Senpai_?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya, gugup.

"Sakura, sebenernya aku—"

"_Aniki_, Deidara-_san_ nyariin tuh di depan," ucapan Sasuke tanpa sadar ngebuat Itachi ngehentiin kalimatnya. Itachi yang daritadi emang udah gondok berat sama adik semata-wayangnya itu, akhirnya gak bisa lagi nahan kekesalannya.

Dengan langkah yang rada ngehentak, dia menghampiri Sasuke. Dijitaknya Sasuke sampai puas sampai Sasuke ngerasa kalau kakaknya ini lagi kerasukan. Masalahnya Sasuke 'kan gak ngapa-ngapain. Dia cuman nyampein pesan dari Deidara supaya Itachi langsung nemuin teman _blonde-_nya itu.

"Dasar adik ngeselin! Gak tau apa kalo kakakmu ini lagi gak mau diganggu! Padahal tinggal dikit lagi juga," ucap Itachi sambil mengabaikan permintaan Sasuke yang minta dilepas. Biasanya mah Sasuke bisa aja ngelepasin diri dari jitakan mautnya Itachi, masalahnya yang kali ini Itachi bener-bener meluk dia erat banget sambil ngejitakin kepalanya.

Suara tawa tertahan akhirnya membuat duo kakak-beradik itu sadar. Mereka menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menahan tawanya sambil memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan sedikit tidak percaya. Yaiyalah, masalahnya Uchiha itu terkenal banget ama sifat _stoic_-nya. Justru pemandangan yang kali ini Sakura lihat, malah kebalikan banget dari yang sering dia lihat.

Yah, pada akhirnya sih kesimpulannya cuman satu. Itachi gagal lagi!

Puk-puk deh buat Itachi.

.

Pendekatan ketiga.

Itachi barusaja keluar dari kelasnya dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk. Bukannya karena ada masalah sama pelajaran ataupun dosennya, tapi dia masih kebayang sama kejadian yang kemarin. Benar-benar deh, kalau aja waktu itu Sasuke gak dateng, dia pasti udah berhasil nyatain perasaannya ke Sakura. Mungkin aja, sekarang dia ama Sakura udah jadi pasangan kekasih yang paling romantis seantero kampus.

Itachi menghela napas. Yah, mungkin sih. Soalnya belum tentu juga 'kan, cewek secantik Sakura mau nerima seorang Itachi. _Wait, wait_! Itachi ini lagi merendah untuk meroket ya? Masalahnya siapa sih yang gamau jadi pacarnya Itachi? Itachi itu tipikal cowok yang udah pasti dikejar sama cewek sampai mati. Apa sih yang gak Itachi punya?

Otak? Jenius banget. Harta? Semua orang juga tahu kalau kekayaan keluarganya gak akan habis sampe seratus turunan. Tampang? Oke punya, walaupun ada sedikit kerutan. Tapi justru gara-gara itu, dia malah makin kelihatan karismatik di mata setiap orang. Sikap? Ramah banget, baik, dan gak suka pilih-pilih teman. Olahraga? Jago banget. Dia malah jadi salah satu jagoan yang patut diperhitungkan di kampusnya.

Yah sayangnya gara-gara semua kelebihan yang dia punya, Itachi jadi gak tahu mana cewek yang bener-bener tulus sayang sama dia, mana yang cuma manfaatin dia doang. Cuman kalau Sakura, Itachi yakin seratus persen kalau dia bukan tipikal cewek yang bakal manfaatin kekuasaan seorang Uchiha. Emang gak ada bukti sih, tapi Itachi selalu percaya sama intuisinya. _Well_, intuisi seorang Itachi gak pernah salah, asal kalian tahu.

Lagi asik-asiknya ngelamunin Sakura, mata onyx Itachi malah mendapati sosok gadis incaran hatinya itu lagi duduk di bawah pohon besar yang ada di dekatnya. Tanpa ragu, Itachi langsung saja mendekati Sakura yang masih terpaku pada buku di pangkuannya.

"Ganggu gak?" Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Enggak kok, _Senpai_. Ada apa?"

Itachi bingung mau menjawab apa. Masalahnya dia cuman nurutin kemauan hatinya aja untuk menghampiri Sakura. Itachi tersenyum tipis, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. "Gak ada apa-apa sih. Cuman penasaran aja, kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf o. "Aku lagi nungguin Sasori, _Senpai_."

Bagai tersambar petir saat mendengar perkataan Sakura, Itachi segera bertanya pada gadis tersebut. "Kamu pacaran sama Sasori?"

"Sakura," panggilan itu membuat Sakura dan Itachi menolehkan pandangannya untuk mendapati Sasori yang tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Seakan mengerti, Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Sasori setelah sebelumnya ia mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Itachi.

"Itachi, gue jalan dulu ya sama Sakura. Jangan lupa nanti sore kita ada tanding di tempat biasa," teriak Sasori sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Itachi.

Itachi akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Pikirannya mulai berputar, mengungkapkan segala kemungkinan kalau ternyata cewek idaman hatinya udah jadi milik orang lain. Milik seorang Akasuna Sasori, sahabat dekatnya sendiri.

Itachi pun akhirnya melangkah pulang dengan lesu.

Gagal sudah rencananya untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai pacarnya.

.

Tidak ada pendekatan lagi.

Itu yang kini tertanam dalam pikiran Itachi. Ogah banget dia kalau dicap sebagai perebut cewek orang lain. Apalagi kalau perempuan yang dia rebut itu adalah pacar dari sahabatnya. Bagi Itachi, sahabat itu lebih penting dibanding urusan percintaan kayak gini. Yah, lagipula gak sedikit kok cewek yang mau jadi pacar Itachi. Toh Itachi tinggal tunjuk aja, bener gak?

Tadinya sih mikirnya gitu.

Sampai akhirnya dia ngeliat Sakura yang datang bareng Sasori ke tempat mereka tanding. Itachi yang awalnya udah semangat empat-lima buat ngelupain Sakura, langsung hancur sudah rencananya. Sekarang pemuda berambut panjang itu hanya bisa menahan rasa kesalnya waktu ngelihat Sakura berbicara sambil tersenyum manis banget ke Sasori.

Dalam hati Itachi ngeluh, kenapa sih cinta pertamanya harus berakhir dengan patah hati kayak gini?

Belum lagi waktu dia ngeliat Sasori mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas. Tambah bete aja udah Itachi ini. Kalau tahu bakal kayak gini kejadiannya, mendingan tadi dia gak usah dateng aja.

"Itachi, lo turun di babak pertama ya," ucap Pein.

Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat ditunjuk. Yah, ternyata memang suasana hati seseorang itu berpengaruh banget ya sama sikapnya. Pein yang ngeliat permainan Itachi, cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala tanda heran. Pasalnya si Uchiha ini gak pernah sekalipun nunjukin permainan yang jelek. Kali ini justru Pein ngeliat permainan Itachi yang amburadul. Dia malah kayak orang yang baru pertama kali main futsal.

"Dei, lo gantiin Itachi gih!"

Dalam waktu sekejap, posisi Itachi sudah diganti oleh Deidara. Pemuda itu segera menuju tempat tasnya berada untuk mencari botol minumnya. Itachi menggerutu kesal, kayaknya sih botol minumannya lupa dia masukin ke dalam tas gara-gara kepikiran Sakura terus waktu di rumah.

"Lo kenapa? Ada masalah? Main lo jelek banget, sumpah!"

Itachi mendengus. "Gapapa. Biarin gue sendiri aja. Udah sono lo pergi deh!"

Pein misuh-misuh. Masih mending diperhatiin, eh dia malah diusir. Ngeselin banget emang nih Itachi, gerutunya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Itachi. Pemuda itu kembali memperhatikan jalan pertandingan tanpa sibuk memikirkan Itachi lagi.

"_Senpai _kenapa? Kok tadi kayaknya kacau banget waktu main?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Itachi. Gadis itu memilih duduk di sebelah Itachi tanpa diminta. Dipandangi oleh Sakura raut wajah Itachi yang kelihatan menahan kesal. Seakan tersadar sama tujuannya, Sakura segera menyerahkan botol air minum pada Itachi. "Tadi aku lihat _Senpai_ ngeobrak-abrik tas. Kupikir _Senpai_ kelupaan bawa minum, makanya aku beliin."

Itachi hanya mengangguk sekali. "_Thanks_," ucapnya singkat.

Sakura yang bingung dengan sikap Itachi yang tiba-tiba mendingin jadi penasaran sendiri. Pengen nanya, tapi dia rada gaenak juga. Masalahnya, Sakura itu bukan siapa-siapanya Itachi. Rasanya agak kurang sopan aja kalau dia pengen tahu.

"Kamu udah berapa lama deket sama Sasori?"

Pertanyaan Itachi yang tiba-tiba membuat kening Sakura berkerut. "Udah dari kecil," jawab Sakura dengan nada bingung. Sebenernya ada masalah apa sih Itachi sama Sasori? Soalnya yang Sakura tahu, mereka berdua itu 'kan udah sahabatan semenjak masuk SMA. "Itachi-_senpai_ sedang bertengkar sama Sasori?" tanya Sakura, mencoba menarik kesimpulan.

"Enggak," sahut Itachi pendek.

"Terus?" Sakura mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Kenapa _Senpai_ nanya kayak gitu?"

"Pengen tahu aja," jawab Itachi. "Yah, wajar aja sih. Kalian udah kenal deket dari kecil, sedangkan kalau sama aku baru kenal sebentar."

Sakura menghitung dengan jarinya. "Enam tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar kok, _Senpai_," ucap gadis itu sambil menatap Itachi dalam-dalam. "Persahabatan kalian sudah berjalan selama itu, pasti kalian sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain. Aku juga ingin seperti Sasori, punya sahabat yang bisa mengerti dirinya apa adanya seperti _Senpai_."

Itachi menghela napasnya. Gadis ini salah paham, rupanya. Padahal maksud Itachi 'kan bukan itu.

"Itachi, lo baik-baik aja 'kan? Sumpah deh, gue ga nyangka kalo orang kayak lo bisa main gak bener kayak tadi," ucap Sasori setelah pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan Itachi dan Sakura.

"Gapapa, cuman lagi ada sedikit masalah aja," ungkap Itachi terus-terang.

Sasori tersenyum kecil. "Kalo ada masalah, cerita aja sama gue. Lo kayak orang baru kenal aja deh sama gue. Kita 'kan temen. Inget dong!"

Itachi tersenyum miris. Dalam hati berucap, masa sih dia cerita kalau masalahnya dia itu gara-gara Sasori deket sama Sakura. Nanti bisa-bisa bukannya dikasih solusi, yang ada dia malah berantem sama Sasori. Yang parah, bisa aja mereka sampai adu jotos. Wah, kacau udah! Itachi terang aja gak mau kalo yang kayak gitu sampe kejadian beneran.

"Gue barutau kalo lo kenal ama Itachi," perkataan Sasori kali ini ditujukan pada Sakura.

"Itachi-_senpai_ 'kan kakaknya Sasuke, makanya aku kenal," ungkap Sakura.

Sasori manggut-manggut. "Abisnya lo gak pernah cerita sih sama gue. Lo juga nih, kalo udah kenal sama Sakura bilang-bilang dong, Itachi. Kan kalo tau kayak gini, gue jadi gampang ngejodohin kalian berdua."

Mendengar kalimat Sasori, terang saja Itachi dan Sakura sama-sama terkejut. Tapi justru Itachi yang paling kaget. "Loh, kalian bukannya pacaran?"

Sasori melongo. "Masa gue pacaran sama adik sepupu gue sendiri sih. Lo pikir gue apaan, woy!" ucap Sasori sambil menjitak kepala Itachi. Setelahnya cowok berwajah imut itu menyeringai sambil menatap Itachi dengan pandangan menggoda. "Jangan-jangan main lo kacau gitu, gara-gara nyangkain gue sama Sakura pacaran ya? Wah bener nih tebakan Sasuke kalo lo suka ama Sakura."

Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Sasori, langsung ngerasa wajahnya panas. Ternyata Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya juga gak jauh beda. Sasori yang ngeliat muka mereka berdua cuman bisa ketawa geli banget. Kapan lagi coba, ngeliat seorang Uchiha Itachi malu-malu kayak gini? Langka banget sumpah!

"Yaudah deh, gue tinggal dulu ya. Oh iya, Sasuke titip pesen tadi, katanya lo harus bisa jadian ama Sakura. Soalnya dia cuman mau Sakura yang jadi kakak iparnya. Gak mau yang lain katanya," ucap Sasori sebelum pergi dari hadapan pasangan yang wajahnya masih merona tersebut.

_Well_, kayaknya buat yang kali ini Itachi gak bakalan gagal lagi deh buat ngedapetin Sakura.

Kalo gitu, selamet ya Itachi!

.

Yak, dan berakhir dengan gajenya -,-

Udah lama gak nulis, mudah-mudahan gak ancur-ancur banget deh yak hasilnya :p

Hahaha tapi sumpah deh, gakbiasa nih ngetik pake bahasa campur-campur antara baku dan non-baku kayak gini. Baru pertama kali, dan gak berpengalaman banget. Pengennya sih biar yang bacanya ngerasa santai pas baca, ehtapi kok saya ngerasanya malah jadi gajelas gini yak. Haish, cape deh. Yaaah, mohon dimaapin aja kalo dalam cerita ini masih banyak banget kekurangannya. Ditunggu saran dan masukannya ya gaissss~

At last, semoga kalian gak keberatan buat ngereview :)


End file.
